


The Girlfriend Tag

by hush_mya



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bottom Lexa, Caring Clarke, Cute, Doctor Clarke, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Fluff and Smut, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis, I wrote this before I knew that it was problematic, I'm sorry if this offended anyone, Jealous Lexa, Lesbian Character, Lexa's Dick, Med Student Clarke, Not Beta Read, Not much plot, Power Bottom Clarke, Princess Clarke, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hush_mya/pseuds/hush_mya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically The Girlfriend Tag questions answered in cute, fluffy and sometimes smutty Clexa life. Modern day teens for most and goes through their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girlfriend Tag

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the order of the questions so here's a Timeline if you're confused at all:
> 
> -High School-  
> ·When they Met  
> ·When Clarke knew she was meant to be with Lexa  
> ·When Lexa knew Clarke was the one for her  
> ·First time they kissed  
> ·First Date  
> ·When Lexa’s family finds out about them  
> ·Valentine’s Day  
> ·When Clarke cuddles with Lexa all the time  
> ·When their friends find out they’re dating  
> ·When they exchange favorite colors  
> ·When Clarke’s parents find out about them  
> ·When Clarke finds out what food Lexa can’t eat  
> ·When Clarke finds out Lexa’s secret  
> ·PDA or Not (We all know they can’t stop touching each other)
> 
> -College-  
> ·First time they say they love each other out loud  
> ·When they tell each other what they love about the other  
> ·When Lexa finds out about Clarke's least favorite food  
> ·When Lexa gets jealous  
> ·When Clarke tops Lexa (Really it’s always but still, here.)
> 
>  
> 
> -After College-  
> ·When they moved in together  
> ·When Clarke cheats at games  
> ·When Clarke and Lexa fight (But it’s alright.)  
> ·How long they’re together (Forever tbh.)  
> ·What they’re going to do next

**Where and when did you guys meet? What was your first impression of each other?**

 

Clarke stood by her locker, water bottle in hand and a laughing Octavia in front of her. “Shut up, it’s not funny. I didn’t know he had a girlfriend.” This only makes Octavia laugh harder. “You’re supposed to be my friend, why are you laughing about this? You’re supposed to go kick his ass or something.” Octavia shakes her head as her laughing slowly dies down. “I would if I hadn’t already told you not to go after him.” Clarke rolls her eyes, knowing the brunette was right. “I hate you.” the words are punctuated by the slamming of Clarke’s locker. “You love me.” Octavia shoots back and closes hers as well.

 

A smirk covers Clarke’s face as an idea that will _certainly_ get a rise out of Octavia pops in her head. “Guess I’m going to have to find a new potential date, what’s Bellamy doing this weekend?” she teases. Octavia’s eyes go wide and Clarke laughs as she dodges an attack from the brunette. Gasps erupt when she realizes her water bottle was still open and splashed _everywhere_ in her attempt to get away from the strike.

 

Clarke looks to where most of the water went. A girl, brunette with an amazing jawline and very angry eyes. “Oh my god.” Lexa wipes water off of her face. “I’m _so_ sorry!” Clarke panic’s as she uses her hands in an attempt of wiping more water off of the girl's body. _An amazing one at that._ Clarke blushes as she realizes she’s touching the girl's chest. “Woah Clarke, at least buy the girl a drink first.” She glares at her friend. “I’m so sorry.” Clarke says once again, looking into the brunette’s eyes.

 

The anger seems to melt away as they stare back at each other. Both thoughts of the water accident take a back seat as the two teens stare at eachother. If it were a cartoon their souls would be skipping off into the sunset together right now. Lexa decides her new favorite color is Clarke’s eyes and the blonde decides she wants to ride the older girl’s face.

 

Paper towels being shoved in Lexa’s direction snap both of them out of it and the brunette looks over to the youngest girl. “Thanks.” Lexa mutters and pats herself down. “I’m sorry again.” Clarke says _again._ “It’s alright, I’m not even angry anymore.” Lexa says, looking back into deep blue eyes. She knows her cheeks are red. “I’m Lexa.” she offers. “Clarke.” Their hands meet and in that moment the late bell rings. “See ya around?” Lexa asks as she backs up slowly, not ready to look away from the blonde but knowing the both of them had to get to class. “See ya.”

 

Clarke and Octavia walk to their own class. “That was gross.” Clarke raises an eyebrow and Octavia points back to the hall they we’re just in. “ _That_ . You like her?” Clarke’s eyebrows scrunch together as she fakes a look of confusion. _Of course she does._ “No, what the hell Octavia. God, you’re so weird.” She rushes into the classroom and sits at her assigned seat, grateful for the first time _ever_ she doesn’t have to sit next to the younger Blake. She knew she was right but just isn’t ready to admit it just yet.

 

**Where was your first date?**

 

Clarke and Lexa step off of the school bus. The two had agreed to hangout at Lexa’s after school and Clarke was excited to finally get some alone time with her. The two had started talking a few months ago but still haven't made it official. On top of that their busy high school schedules kept them apart for most of the past few weeks.

 

Lexa smiles as their fingers lace together and she leads the way to her house. Only moments pass before she’s guiding them to her driveway and is thankful to find it empty. Her older sister, Anya, had done her a _huge_ favor in exchange for a future alibi she _knew_ she’d need at some point.

 

The two girls get to the porch and Lexa fiddles through her keys as she looks for the right one and unlocks the door. Clarke’s eyes widen as she takes in the setup. She looks up at Lexa who only smirks. “I know you’re not ready to come out and go on a date in public yet so I decided to give you one here.” The brunettes heart is beating 10x normal than usual. Or at least it feels that way.

 

Clarke’s heart flutters at the gesture and Lexa guides her to the table in the center of the room. The brunette pulls her chair out for her and Clarke takes it. Her hands run along the edge of white cloth as she tries to calm her now rising nerves. _She’s so sweet._

 

Lexa grabs a hand lighter from the table over and lights the candle separating the two seats and then moves to light a few surrounding them. The blinds we’re already drawn and the room was lit like _magic_.

 

Lexa dashes over to the oven in the kitchen and pulls out prefixed plates. She sets one in front of each of them and takes her seat. Excitement coursing through her veins and she looks up to see a permanent smile on Clarke’s face. “You’re so perfect.” They both laugh and turn to their food. Clarke wills the blush away as she cuts into the steak with her knife and fork. _I can’t believe I said that out loud._

 

The two talk and laugh and flirt and don’t move until both of their plates are empty and Clarke’s stomach is full. “Movie?” Lexa suggests, remembering that that’s what Clarke was expecting in the first place. “Yeah.” The blonde goes to scoot her seat back when Lexa stops her. “Wait, let me do it.” She rushes over clumsy and pulls back Clarke’s chair. The blonde giggles. “What a gentlewoman.” She teases and Lexa rolls her eyes even through she was expecting it.

 

“What you up for? Something scary? Romantic? Disney?” Lexa asks as the two sit on the couch. Clarke thinks for a moment. “I’m thinking scary.” Lexa smirks at her. “I feel like you just want to cuddle with me.” It’s Clarke’s turn to roll her eyes. “If I wanted to cuddle I would’ve done it while watching _any_ of the movies.” She blushed. “So you _don’t_ want to cuddle?” Lexa asks in more of a teasing tone. Clarke rolls her eyes again. “Of course I want to.” She grabs at Lexa’s collar and pulls her closer to her. The brunette giggles as she falls on top of the blonde.

 

Their lips hover only a few inches apart. “ _What_ ? Now we’re gonna cut out the movie entirely and just kiss?” she raises an eyebrow and Clarke playfully shoves her off. “What happened to your gentlewomanly ways?” Lexa raises her hands. “Hey, I didn’t do _anything._ That’s _all_ you _sweetheart._ ” They both laugh at the use of the nickname. Foreign but full of potential of becoming normal. “Shut up and pick a movie.”

 

Lexa scrolls through the options and after finding a movie worthwhile chose it. The blonde cuddles into her as the opening title screen shows. Lexa spreads her legs across the entire length of the couch and Clarke lies her head on her chest, body half on half off of the brunette. She nuzzles into the older girl taking in her scent because _damn_ she smells good. Clarke nearly falls asleep, only thing stopping her is her rapid heartbeat and the urge to kiss the brunette. They had a few times before but those were in the moment and _now_ she’s had time to think about it. _I can do this._

 

Clarke lifts her head and looks at the brunette. Lexa’s eyes stay glued to the television. “Lexa.” Clarke whispers even though they’re alone. “Hmm?” The brunette looks to her. A few seconds pass in silence before Clarke _finally_ does it. Lips connect and that familiar yet _very_ new feeling flows through her entire body. They kiss again and more after that, lips stick together as hours pass of just that and then they fall asleep.

 

**When was your first kiss? Who initiated it?**

 

Lexa looked down at her drink, brownish liquid swished around the cup as she stood awkwardly next to Anya. Her older sister forced her to come to the party, something about their parents not allowing her to go out if she didn’t take her. “I’ll be right back.” Her sister says and then Lexa’s alone, still completely awkward.

 

“Hi stranger.” Lexa turns and sees a bright and slightly tipsy blonde. _I know her… I know those eyes…_ Lexa subtly checks out the girl. “Hi.” _Beautiful eyed girl who threw her water at me._ “I never see you at these parties where have you been?” The blonde’s version of checking Lexa out is more obvious and Lexa feels herself blush.

 

“I don’t go to these. My sister forced me to come with her.” Lexa’s eyes were back on the mystery liquid in her cup. “I think my friend Jasper made that. It’s not that bad.” Clarke says and Lexa slowly brings the cup to her lips, taking her first sip. “That’s so gross.” she croaks out and closes her eyes tight as she wills away the bad taste. Clarke laughs. “You get used to it.”

 

Lexa’s name is called over the loud music and she looks over to her sister. She gets waved over. She walks to the older girl and is slightly surprised to see the blonde trailing after her.

 

“Hey, where’re you going?” Clarke asks. She nearly trips as she tries to catch up to the brunette but she makes it unscaved. “My sister’s calling me.” Lexa points to Anya who’s now focused on some guy. Lexa can tell she’s flirting.

 

“Looks like she’s busy.” Clarke points out. “How about you hangout with me? My friends are off having fun and I want to have fun with you.” The girl says and then pauses after a second. Her eyes shut and she sways a bit. “I don’t feel good.”

 

Lexa’s shocked and doesn’t know what to do. “Um, maybe we can find an empty room and you can lay down?” Lexa suggests.

 

“Woah pretty lady, don’t you think it's too soon for all _that_?” The blonde jokes. If she was sober she’d kick herself for saying that.

 

Lexa brushes it off and looks around the area. Her sister is nowhere to be found. _Never again._ She turns back to the blonde. “Let’s go

 

Clarke let's the girl take her upstairs. Her mind is clouded and if it were anyone else she would’ve freaked out if someone tried to get her into a room. But this was _Lexa._ The girl who she spilled water on and is almost positive that she fell in love with the moment she saw her. They had went two weeks without seeing each other since they didn’t share any classes and Clarke knew this was going to be her only chance to make an impression on the girl. One other than getting her wet - _and not in the way she’d like._

 

Lexa closes the door behind her to block out the party. She watches as Clarke plops down on the bed with a giggle. The blonde slips off her shoes and lays back in the bed. “You seem good here.” Lexa says as she walks backwards toward the door.

 

“Wait.” The blonde calls. “Cuddle with me.” she commands. “I-I don't think we should.” Lexa knows the girl is drunk and doing _anything_ more than getting her to a safe place for the night seemed inappropriate.

 

“Come on.” The blonde whines. “Please.” Lexa barely knows the girl and she already has control over her. Lexa sighs and locks the door. She then walks to the bed and sits on it, mimicking the girls actions and taking off her shoes. She lays on the bed and Clarke rests her head on the girl’s chest.

 

“This is nice.” Clarke hums. Lexa stays silent.

 

Clarke knows, even through her drunken haze, that this is right. Or at least it _feels_ right. _Really right._ Clarke looks up at Lexa who's looking at everything but her. “Pssst!” She lets the sound come out and giggles after. She smiles because it works. Lexa stares down at her.

 

Clarke leans up and crashes their lips together. Lexa’s frozen for a second. By the time the brunette’s back in her own head the kiss is over and Clarke is laying back on the girl’s chest.

 

“That was nice.” Clarke mumbles and then closes her eyes. “Goodnight.” she sighs and falls asleep.

 

Lexa’s lips tingle. She’s shocked after what happened but the sleeping girl on her chest keeps her from freaking out. Clarke keeps her grounded.

 

_Maybe this was meant to be..._

 

**How long have you been together?**

 

“Fifteen years lexa, how is that even possible?” Clarke mumbled against her _wife’s_ chest. Lexa rubs soft circles over Clarke's back as she subtly shrugs. They look at each other and Clarke grins. “Not many people stick with their high school sweethearts.” She leans up and kisses her wife’s lips and then rests back on her chest. “What were we? 16?” Lexa nods. “Almost 17 for me.” She smiled, remembering how the blonde took her out for her birthday. “That’s amazing.”

 

They cherished times like this when they both had time off with Clarke working at the hospital and Lexa working on becoming the youngest female business owner in her state. Both were exhausted.

 

“Mommy.” Clarke’s attention went to 6 year old Aden and 3 year old Jake in the doorway. Their youngest son had his thumb in his mouth and his other hand in the firm grasp of his big brother.

 

“I can’t sleep.” Aden says. Clarke smiles as she looks to Lexa, shaking her head. “And why is Aden up?” She asks. Aden looks to his younger brother. Trufully he just didn’t want to take the walk to their parents room alone, but he would never admit that. He would get in trouble for waking his brother up.

 

“He was scared too. Can we sleep in here?” Aden asks and Clarke makes room for them. “Sure.” Lexa says and the two climb up, snuggling between the two women. “Good night.” Aden says as Lexa wraps her arms around his small body. “Good night.”

 

**What's your favourite memory together?**

 

They had just got their first apartment together. They took Clarke’s old headboard and Lexa’s mattress and cuddled in their shared room. Lexa littered the room in candles but Clarke doesn’t mind. She know’s it’s _Lexa’s thing_ and she loves that about her.

 

“Should I light a _Black Orange, Coconut or Vanilla_ candle, they’re all so good but I don’t know which fits the best.” The brunette says as she looks at the specific few.

 

Clarke laughs and embraces the older woman. “Ohh, you’re so cute.” She kisses her cheek and then they share a peck on the lips.

 

“This is _our_ place Clarke, we can actually light these without getting in trouble.” This only makes the blonde tease her more. She remembers Lexa telling her how she almost got kicked out of the dorms for getting caught with them her sophomore year.

 

“Listen, how about we use the Coconut in _here,_ the Black Orange in the kitchen when you make me dinner and the Vanilla when we _take a bath.”_ The blonde’s words are laced with innuendo.

 

“That sound’s great.” Lexa gets it. She loves the idea. They share one last kiss.

 

Lexa grabs her Black Orange candle and rushes to the kitchen. She lights it and started dinner. Clarke hangs around, only thing she offers is inappropriate touches because they _both know_ that Clarke can’t cook and even touching the pan in front of Lexa could mean takeout for dinner.

 

“That looks so good baby.” Clarke says over the brunette’s shoulder. Lexa has to control herself. _Later._ She reminds herself. _Candles._ She thinks.

 

Later that night they take a bath. Clarke sits in front of Lexa and bubbles surround them. They don’t mind the clicheness of it all because it proved to still be romantic.

 

“I love you.” Clarke says as she looks back at the naked woman behind her. She’s never felt more alive. “I love you too.” And they share a kiss. And then _more._

 

This is where _Aden_ is conceived.  

 

**Who said "I love you" first?**

 

Its their first Valentine's Day as a couple and Clarke decides she want’s to do something special for Lexa. Clarke waits until her mom is out of the house to start, wanting to avoid the asking of questions she knows she’d be asked. What she’s planning to do is completely out of character.

 

First, Clarke got her a basket of candles she knew her girlfriend loved. She set them on her dresser and smiled to herself because _Lexa’s gonna love them._

 

The next thing Clarke does, a suggestion from Octavia, was bake cookies in the shape of hearts. This is what the blonde waited to do for fear her mother would hassle her until she told her who she made them for.

 

Clarke looks up how to make chocolate chip cookies on Youtube. The blonde follows the _shitty_ instructions and relies on comments for the correct dosage.

 

The blonde smiles when she puts them in the oven, sets an alarm to take them out at the correct time and descends to her room.

 

“Hey baby.” Lexa says affectionately. They we’re talking over the phone. “Happy Valentines Day.” Clarke says in response.

 

Lexa returned it and then promises to come over as soon as her parents let her. It was their wedding anniversary as well and they enforced family time. Lexa had snuck away with the claim of going to the bathroom. “I have to go back soon.” She sighed.

 

Clarke understands. “I can’t wait to see you.” She blushes because she knows that sounds needy but she can’t help it. _It’s the truth._

 

“I can’t wait to see you either. Anya said she can drop me off after. I won’t be too late.” She promises.

 

“Okay.” Clarke doesn’t want to get off the phone. “Bye Lexa.” “Bye Clarke.” The two hang up and Clarke’s hand drops, her phone plopping down on the bed in the process.

 

The blonde looks at the blank canvas across the room. She’s inspired. Clarke gets up and sets her paint up.

 

Clarke’s art always comes straight from the heart and after an hour finishes. It’s something that she just felt was meant to come out on paper and was _meant_ for Lexa. It was a mixture of the stars and the forrest, strong on each end and then perfectly blended together in the middle and Clarke was proud of her work.

 

It’s only after she’s admiring her art that she finally notices the smell coming from outside her room. _The cookies. Shit!_

 

Clarke runs out of her room and gets to her kitchen. She opens the oven and large clouds after clouds escape, blurring her vision and settling in her lungs. She coughs and lets the oven door go. It slams shut loudly but the smoke remains in the room. The fire alarm goes off.

 

 _Fuck!_ Clarke reaches over and turns off the oven and then grabs a towel, waving it in front of the alarm.

 

It stops after a few minutes of waving and then Clarke goes back to the cookies, preparing herself for the smoke this time and grabs an oven mitt, slipping it on. She quickly opens the door and pulls out the cookie sheet.

 

The cookies are burnt. Clarke feels defeated.

 

She hears the doorbell ring. She walks over and has to stand on her tippie toes to check who it is through the peephole. _Lexa._ The blonde lets her in. She notices a huge teddy bear in the brunette’s hands.

 

“Hey.” They hug and Lexa gives Clarke her gifts, the bear and a box of chocolates. “I texted but you didn’t reply.” The brunette stops when she sees the light gray smoke all around them. “Um, Clarke? Is the house on fire?” Clarke shakes her head and puts her gifts on the couch. She leads the girl into the kitchen.

 

“I was trying to bake you cookies.” Lexa laughs as she sees the cookie sheet with what looks like charcoal with burnt chocolate around it. It’s a funny sight, honestly. This doesn’t stop Clarke from pouting.

 

“Don’t laugh. I tried so hard.” Her arms cross over themselves. This makes Lexa laugh harder because pouting Clarke is _adorable._ The older girl walks up and unfolds Clarke’s arms and wraps them around herself. “Thank you.” she says with a smile. Lexa leans down and kisses her lips. They pull apart and look at one another, still in eachother’s arms. Clarke looks into green eyes. _I love you…_

 

“That’s not all I have for you.” Clarke says instead of what her heart is saying. _It’s too soon… I might scare her off._ Clarke leads her into her room.

 

“First _these._ ” Clarke hands her the basket of candles and loves the way Lexa’s face lights up at the sight of the candles. “Oh my god, thank you Clarke.” The brunette gushes. They meet in a kiss.

 

“And I have one more thing.” She directs Lexa’s attention to the other side of her room. She takes her to the painting. “It’s still drying but once it’s done-”

 

“Clarke, it’s beautiful.” She gasps out. She almost feels like she doesn’t deserve Clarke at this point. The blonde is blushing. “Thank you.” They kiss again.

 

…

 

The two cuddle in Clarke’s bed. A little bit of kissing happened but not much else. It was too early. Clarke’s asleep, resting on Lexa’s chest and her body on top of the brunette’s arm. Lexa’s pretty sure it’s dead. She can’t bring herself to move Clarke. Her back hurts too but at the same time it feels _so_ nice to be this close to the blonde.

 

Lexa spends her time rubbing Clarke’s back and playing in her hair. _She’s so beautiful._ Lexa kisses her forehead. _I love you._

 

* * *

 

The summer before college is almost over and they’re determined to spend as much time they can together.

 

Lexa gets off work at the local coffee shop and goes straight to Clarke’s. The blonde’s parents were working late tonight and it left them with plenty of time to be with each other.

 

Lexa exits her car and looks up at the sky, noting that the clouds were dark and remembering that she heard a storm was coming. She decides to pick up her pace and gets to Clarke's door quickly, knocking.

 

She’s only waiting for a minute before Clarke opens the door, revealing the blonde in sleep shorts and what looks like Lexa’s team hoodie. “Hey.” the blonde says shyly.

 

“Hey.” Lexa replies and walks into the house. They hug and kiss in a greeting. Lexa’s arms stay wrapped around Clarke’s waist. _God I love you._ She takes in her girlfriend’s appearance and know’s tonight’s gonna be hard for her to control herself.

 

Thunder sounds from outside and Clarke jumps. Lexa laughs at the girl as she cuddles into her. “Don’t laugh at me. You know I don’t like thunder.” The rain starts to pour _hard._

 

“How about we go up and put on a movie and cuddle. That’ll make you feel better.” Lexa says and Clarke nods into her chest. “That sounds perfect.” The blonde releases her grip on Lexa and is first to turn to go up the steps.

 

“I knew that was my hoodie!” Lexa says after seeing “ _Woods”_ in all white on the back above her team number. “I’ve been looking everywhere for that Clarke.” The blonde laughs as she turns back to the brunette.

 

“I wanted it, it smelled like you.” Clarke admits, shrugging. Then a look of disappointment flashes over her face. “Not so much anymore but I don’t want to give it back.”

 

Lexa laughs, not believing her ears. “Clarke, want that back.” The blonde smirks as an idea flashes in her head.

 

“You’re gonna have to catch me and take it off yourself if you want it so bad.” The blonde takes off up the steps and Lexa chases after.

 

The brunette takes each step two at a time and just barely catches the door when Clarke tries to close it. “Damnit.” the blonde swears out in a giggle as she tries to push the door closed. Lexa pushes back.

 

Clarke knows Lexa is stronger and this is a losing battle. She abandons the door and runs to her bed, retreating under the covers.

 

Lexa comes crashing in. She closes the door behind her and locks it, knowing Clarke might try to escape and that it’ll slow her down. She looks at the blonde who's giggling under the covers. “Clarke.” The brunette says, trying to contain a laugh of her own.

 

“Clarke’s not home, please come back later.” The blonde says.

 

Lexa climbs onto the bed, pulling back the covers to reveal her girlfriend. Her hands reach for the hoodie and Clarke resists.

 

They fight for it, tossing and turning and wrestling with each other. Clarke finds herself on her back with Lexa on her knees between her legs. Lexa’s managed to get one of the blondes arms out of the hoodie.

 _Never go down without a fight._ Clarke comes up with a poorly thought out plan and breaks her other arm away from Lexa’s grip. It’s just long enough for the blonde to reach up and yank down the brunettes pants.

 

Lexa’s shocked. Shocked to the point where she’s literally frozen. Frozen that is, with her pants down. She looks down at the blonde, still surprised and still hasn’t made an effort to pull her pants up. This is the most exposed she’s ever been in front of the blonde and it’s been almost a year and a half. They haven't even went swimming together.

 

Clarke is blushing and now she’s staring. She sees a slight bulge hidden under gray briefs. _Woah._ She looks up at Lexa, making eye contact with the brunette who’s only now coming back to reality.

 

“I’m _so_ sorry Clarke.” The brunette pulls up her pants and slides off the bed, backing away from her girlfriend. Afraid of how she’s going to react. How she’s going to feel about Lexa’s extra part. Her _defect._ The fact that she’s been lying to her.

 

“Lexa come back here.” The blonde’s voice is soft. Lexa hesitates or a second before walking back to the younger girl. “I’m so sorry.” She’s on the verge of tears and the thunder from outside darkens her mood further.

 

Clarke grabs her, but Lexa crashes down on the edge of the bed. Her knees on the carpeted floor and her head landed in Clarke's lap. The girl cries. “I’m so sorry Clarke.” She sobs.

 

The blonde tries to sooth her, running her fingers through Lexa’s hair as she whispers to her. “Lex, baby. Calm down. I still _love_ you.”

 

The brunette lifts her head and looks at Clarke after hearing the words and then crumbles again, crying because _she must be trying to make her feel better._

 

Clarke forces the girl up and has her lay on the bed. Clarke then has Lexa lay her head back in her lap. She lets her cry until she runs out of tears.

 

Lexa buries her face in Clarke’s stomach, smelling only the blondes comforting smell on the hoodie. _That damn hoodie._ “I’m sorry.” Lexa croaks out again, feeling drained. Her breathing is shallow.

 

“Stop saying that Lex.” Clarke scolds her, deciding that the only way to get the older girl to believe that she _doesn’t_ care is by being stricter. “Sit up.” The brunette does as told. “Now hold me Lex because that’s what we were supposed to do. You’re my girlfriend and it’s thundering and I’m cold and it’s _your_ job to hold me during thunderstorms because _I’m_ the wimp in this case.

 

“Okay,” Lexa says and the two of them crawl up to the head of the bead. Clarke grabs her remote and turns on the TV before cuddling with the brunette.

 

Clarke can hear Lexa’s rapid heartbeat over the movie she had picked out. “Clarke.” The girl whispers. “Hmm?” The blonde looks up at Lexa. “Do you… _Not_ mind?”

 

Clarke smiles because yes, she does _not_ mind. She leans up and kisses the brunette. “Lexa, you mean more to me than _anything_ and you having…” “A penis.” Lexa finishes with a sigh. It honestly feels better to say it. “A penis.” Clarke says before continuing. “It changes _nothing_ and you’re still my girlfriend.” Clarke says and then thinks for a second.

 

“What does this mean though,” She glances down at the girl’s crotch. “Do you identify as male or female?” Clarke asks, wanting Lexa to feel completely comfortable and wants to get things right.

 

“Female,” Lexa says, understanding the question and prepares herself for more. “Are you trans?” Clarke asks and Lexa shakes her head. “I was born intersex.” She tells her. “Um…” She silent for a moment before continuing. “They thought I was a boy and I was raised as one until I was nine. I _thought_ I was trans cause I had always felt like a girl but.” she shakes her head.

 

“When I turned nine I started getting really sick and I was in and out of hospitals constantly until they realized.” Lexa had tears in her eyes again.

 

Clarke rubbed her back. “It’s okay. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Lexa shakes her head. She decides to tell the main points because she’s afraid she’s going to break down again. She knows she's going to break down again.

 

“They realized I was a girl and they let me be one.” Steady tears were coming down. “I got to grow my hair out and wear girl’s clothes and it just felt so _good._ I had _finally_ felt like myself.” Clarke wiped away the girl’s tears.

“I lived in a small town with horrible people in it and I was teased pretty badly in school. I was isolated. It was awful and I had to suck it up for years cause of my dad’s work and we couldn’t move.” Clarke felt the anger in her try to come out. _How could someone bully someone as sweet as Lexa?_

 

“That’s why my family moved here my freshman year. I needed a fresh start. Somewhere where Alexander Woods never existed.” Lexa feels so drained.

 

“You’ll always be Lexa to me.” Clarke says and cuddles into Lexa. She’s tired. This is a lot. She nuzzles her nose into the warmth of Lexa’s neck and lets out a sigh. She feels safe.

 

Lexa holds her tighter, almost as if she’s afraid the blonde will come to her senses and leave her. She knows Clarke wouldn’t do that to her. Clarke is home. She loves Clarke.

* * *

 

Clarke is in her bed, finishing the last of her homework and wishing Lexa would read her mind and call her. The two went to different colleges and see each other about every three months.

Clarke misses her girlfriend. She misses her cuddles and kisses and everything about Lexa. As of lately they’ve talked even less than normal due to finals coming up in the next two days for the both of them. They needed to study but the lack of Lexa leaves her distracted and angry at the rest of the world.

 

Octavia was the blonde’s roommate and had left the second she woke up this morning to avoid Clarke’s otherwise unavoidable wrath.

 

The blonde is especially frustrated because only a week ago the two had tried out sexting for the first time and Lexa was _good_ at it. It was an accident and came as a surprise to the both of them because they’ve never gotten past kissing and the occasional over the clothing groping on both their parts when they’re in the same room.

 

Clarke lets out a grunt. They both promised not to text or call until finals we’re over to keep clear heads. _What a stupid idea._

 

…

 

Lexa turns in her last final and leaves the classroom. She immediately pulls out her phone, finding her desired contact and pressing call. It rings for a moment before it answers.

 

“Hey Lexa.” Octavia's voice sounds through and Lexa smiles. “Just finished my last final, how’s she doing?” Lexa opens the doors to walk out of the building.

 

“She’s going crazy without you. Why don’t you just call her?” Octavia asks. “Because our deal is until _both_ of us are done with our finals and she still has one more tomorrow. I had told her I had one too.” Lexa says and scans her card to get into her building.

 

She catches the elevator as soon as she gets inside. She presses the number of her floor. “What time are you leaving?” Octavia asks and Lexa looks at her phone, the time flashing for a second. “I’m gonna grab my bag and head to my car right now so like five minutes.” Lexa informs her. “Do you have everything set up for me?” Lexa asks. “Of course. She’s gonna love it.” Lexa smiles.

 

She steps off the elevator on her floor and walks to her dorm room. “Good. I want the best for her.”

 

Octavia smiles at the older girl’s words. “Do you love her?” She asks Lexa and it’s silent for a second.

 

Lexa had unlocked her room and grabbed her duffle bag was halfway out the door when she heard the question. “So much Octavia.” Lexa knows she’s going to cry if she continues. She does anyway. “She’s _perfect._ The sweetest, most caring and loving girl I’ve ever met in my life.” Lexa sniffles and wipes a fallen tear away from her eye. She locks up and heads back to the elevator.

 

“When will you get here?” Octavia asks.

 

“As soon as her final begins. It’ll give me plenty of time to check things over myself too.” she says as she walks off the elevator and out the front doors. It doesn’t take long for her to make it to her car in the student garage.

 

“Okay, keep me updated on her. I’m gonna start driving.” Lexa tells the girl on the other end. “Will do, bye Lexa.” “Bye.”

 

…

 

Clarke lets out a sigh of relief when she finishes her last final. She pulls out her phone to call Lexa before she’s even out the door. It rings two times before Clarke quickly ends the call, immediately feeling bad because _Lexa’s still in her final._ The blonde slouches a bit as she walks to her dorm.

 

She unlocks her door and sees another person in her room that is _not_ Octavia.

 

“Lexa!” She screams and runs to the brunette. She tackles her in a hug and they fall on Clarke’s bed in a fit of giggles. “Oh my god! I missed you so much!” Clarke kissed her lips. “I missed you too baby.” Lexa says and then kissed Clarke again.

 

“I thought you had a final!” Clarke hits the girl on the arm. “I’m sorry, I wanted this to be a surprise.” Lexa says with a smile. This is _exactly_ how she hoped their reunion would go.

 

“How long are you here?” Clarke asks “Four days.” The brunette tells her and Clarke kisses her. She’s missed her so much.

 

“How’d you get in here?” Lexa smiles at the question. “Octavia. She helped me plan a proper date for us to go on tonight.” Lexa kisses her again.

 

…

Lexa takes Clarke to an art museum that she’s been dying to go to since she started college nearby but hadn’t gotten the chance. She thinks Lexa was the perfect person to go with her. When the time nears 7:00 pm, Lexa drives Clarke to a restaurant.

 

The two are seated at a quiet table and order their food. Clarke has a permanent smile on her face and Lexa knows her’s probably matches.

 

They talk about everything big and small from school to friends to the few parties the both of them have been to and back.

 

The two find themselves back at Clarke’s dorm. The empty room wasn’t a surprise since Octavia had sent a text that she was at Lincoln’s for the night. “We get to be alone tonight.” Clarke says and looks at Lexa. Her cheeks flush as she thinks back to their texts from the week before.

 

“What do you want to do?” Lexa asks. She swallows a lump in her throat. She knows what she _wants_ to do but doesn’t know if Clarke _wants_ to.

 

The blonde shrugs. “I don’t know Lex, you took me on this amazing date. You can choose.” The brunette gives Clarke a quick peck on the lips. “How about we cuddle and watch a movie?” She suggests and Clarke agrees without hesitation.

 

“Let me change first.” The blonde takes off her pants without hesitation and Lexa has to force her eyes away from Clarke’s legs. The blonde pulls on a pair of sleep pants and then takes off her shirt, replacing it with another shirt. She walks back over to the bed and sat next to Lexa.

 

“Is that what you’re going to cuddle me in?” Clarke asks and Lexa shakes her head. She gets up and goes to her duffle bag. She pulls out a pair of basketball shorts and a T- Shirt.

 

Lexa pulls off her pants and Clarke sees the swell in Lexa’s briefs. She wants to _see it_.

 

Lexa changes her shirt as well and tucks her clothes from before in a different section of her bag. She sits next to Clarke.

 

Clarke scoots back against the headboard and Lexa climbs behind her, back to the wall. Clarke moves her night stand so her laptop can fit properly and the both of them can see the screen clearly.

 

They pick a movie and cuddle close. Lexa holds Clarke close to her and the blonde loves the feel of the heat radiating off of her.

 

As the movie goes on Clarke finds her mind once again drifting back to their shared texts. The ones in which Lexa told her all of the _things_ she would do to her if they we’re in person. Her hips respond to the thoughts and she finds herself grinding back onto Lexa. She doesn't know what she’s doing and doesn’t exactly know if this is doing anything for Lexa or not because the brunette _certainly isn’t letting on._

 

Lexa tries to control herself, she doesn’t know if Clarke realizes what she’s doing or not. She tries to control her breathing, the moans that are threatening to come out, her cock from getting hard. _Too late_.

 

Clarke feels the hard member pressing against her ass and she only grinds harder, making it _obvious_ that she’s aware of what she’s doing, not necessarily _how_ to do anything.

 

“Clarke.” Lexa gasps out. She’s given up. Her eyes slam shut and hands move to the blonde’s waist. The girl’s bare flesh on her hips burn the pads of Lexa’s fingers in _just_ the right way. Her head spins at the sound of Clarke’s moan.

 

“Kiss my neck.” Clarke begs out, knowing that since this is new to the both of them she would _have_ to be more vocal about her wants.

 

Lexa does as asked. She pulls back the blondes hair and presses her lips to the side. The kisses are light at first and gradually get harder as the blonde grinds harder. Lexa’s cock is starting to hurt, feeling trapped and sucks harder on the girl’s neck. She knows she’s leaving marks.

 

Clarke want’s more. She stops the motions of her hips and quickly turns over. She immediately presses her lips to Lexa’s and they share a series of messy kisses with tongue and clashing teeth. Clarke’s hands wander as they spread across Lexa’s side and up her shirt.

 

Lexa lets Clarke take off her shirt. She doesn’t feel as exposed as she thought she would be. Clarke straddles her waist and takes off her own before meeting Lexa in another series of kisses.

 

Clarke’s hands move down Lexa’s chest, loving the feel of the girl’s toned stomach. She stops and breaks away from the older girl’s lips when she gets to her waistband. She _still_ wants to _see it_ and seeing the tint in the girl’s pants doesn’t make the desire go away.

 

“Can I?” She asks, her bottom lip between her teeth. She stares into Lexa’s eyes and she _knows_ that the girl is nervous. _Please don’t say no._

 

Lexa’s chest rages. She _doesn’t_ want to stop and it seems like Clarke doesn’t want to either. “Okay.”

 

She answers, her nerves settle in her stomach as she lifts her hips and Clarke takes her shorts off. The blonde stares at the brunettes boxer briefs. The flicker of light coming from her laptop shines just enough to see the wet stain on the fabric covering Lexa’s cock.

 

Clarke looks into the girl’s eyes again and then back at her _area,_ silently asking permission to remove the underwear too.

 

Lexa nods. She lifts her hips just enough to let Clarke slip off the briefs and then lets her body hit the bed. Her body feels like lead and her thoughts still haven't caught up to her. She _still_ can’t believe that this is happening.

 

Clarke takes the girl's cock into her hand and gives it an experimental tug. “How does that feel?” She asks, voice raspy. She’s embarrassed to have to ask but she figures she’d be even _more_ embarrassed if she later realized she was doing it _all wrong._

 

Lexa swallows the lump in her throat and nods. _Yeah, you’re perfect._ Her head tips back and her eyes slam shut. Clarke feels _too_ good. Lexa knows it’s never going feel as  good touching herself again. She’s screwed.

 

Clarke’s lips form around Lexa’s cock and the brunette moans in pleasure, not expecting the contact. Clarke takes her in, inch by inch and comes back up, stroking when her mouths lost contact. Clarke takes Lexa back into her mouth and strokes faster.

 

Lexa’s hips twitch as she feels herself about to come. She tries to control it and forces her body not to rut into Clarke’s mouth.

 

She lets a sigh flow through her mouth as she gains a bit of control. “Clarke, stop. I’m gonna-” The blonde doesn’t and Lexa’s hips rise, pushing herself deeper into Clarke’s mouth and releasing. “Uhhhgh.” Is realised from the back of her throat and her eyes squeeze tight.

 

Clarke is surprised by how much comes out. She swallows a majority of it but the rest comes out and down her chin.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Lexa gives herself no time to recover as she sits up to wipe at Clarke’s chin. She feels as if she disrespected the blonde. “I’m so sorry.” She repeats but Clarke only laughs, shaking her head. “It’s alright Lex.”

 

Clarke scoots up Lexa’s body and smiles as they’re face to face. “Can I kiss you?” she whispers and Lexa thinks that _that’s_ a dumb question. “Always.” Clarke leans down and collides their lips together.

 

Clarke starts to grind against the girl, reminding Lexa how worked up she probably is.

 

“Can I take these off?” Lexa asks, thumbs hooked into the blondes sleep pants and underwear. Clarke kissed her again. “Yeah.” She breaths out and Lexa does. Clarke sits up so they can get past her knee and completely off, hitting the floor. She then unhooks her bra and throwing it in the pile as well.

 

They go back to kissing for a minute as Clarke works to get Lexa’s bra off too. They both lay together, naked with shallow breaths for a minute before reattaching lips.

 

Lexa’s hands mimic a similar pattern Clarke took, down her body and loving the feel of Clarke’s curves in her hands. She squeezes the blondes ass and then comes around, fingers spaced out as they trace around to the blondes hip bones.

Lexa’s right hand descends and her fingers feel through Clarke’s folds. She starts a motion of loose circles around the girl's clit. She honestly doesn’t know what she’s doing but it’s making Clarke whimper so she keeps it going.

 

After a few minutes the circles get tighter and tighter. Lexa’s hand is cramping but she know’s Clarke is close by the way she’s moaning. “Don’t stop.” Clarke says, mouth right next to Lexa’s ear, giving her a the opportunity to hear _every little thing_ that escapes Clarke’s mouth.

 

In an attempt at working through the pain Lexa speeds up. It doesn’t work and Lexa ends up having to stop a second before Clarke tips over the edge. “I’m sorry, my hand is cramping.” Lexa feels like shit because Clarke got her off without a problem and she couldn’t do the same.

 

“Here, lay down.” Lexa says as she’s now determined. Clarke tries to hold back any sounds that want to escape. She does as asked and Lexa lays on top of her.

 

She kisses her lips and then her jaw, down to her neck and over her breasts. Lexa takes a hard nipple into her mouth and teases it, running her tongue over it and then biting down softly. She does it to the other and then continues to descend down the girl’s body. She kisses down Clarke's stomach and over her curves. “You’re so beautiful.” She praises and then kisses the girl’s hip bones. She sucks lightly on each side and then moves down. Her hands feel up Clarke’s legs and squeezes when she feels the girls thighs. She _loves_ Clarke’s thighs.

 

Lexa lowers herself so she’s directly in front of Clarke’s _wet_ pussy and doesn’t hesitate to let herherself taste the girl. Her tongue licks up to the girl’s clit and she sucks on the nub.

 

Lexa smiles when Clarke’s hips buck up. Her hand comes around and rests on Clarke's pubic bone and her fingers stroke at the girl's clit. Her other hand is easing her pointer finger into the girl.

 

“Mmmm, yes Lex.” Clarke’s fingers thread through Lexa’s brown hair, tugging hard on the roots. This stirs Lexa on, she can feel herself getting harder, her cock straining against the bed.

 

Lexa gets down to the first knuckle before slowly pulling out her long finger. She pushes it back in a little faster as her other hand keeps circles going.

 

Clarke’s close, but knows this isn’t going to be enough this time. “Another.” She rasps out and Lexa does so without hesitation. As her finger comes out she joins it with a second one when it slowly goes back in.

Lexa remember reading somewhere about the _g spot._ She curls her fingers and keeps pushing in and out. Her hand keeps up the circular motion and then adds her tongue to the mix. She keeps the motions up all while finding her own hips moving against the bed. She’s going to come soon too.

 

Clarke pulls at the roots of Lexa’s hair and moans loudly when she comes. Hearing Clarke’s whimpers push Lexa over too. She comes, making a mess of Clarke’s sheets and they’re both in ecstasy.

 

Lexa removes her fingers from the girl and then slides up by her side. Clarke wraps around her. “That was so good.” The blonde sighs out and lets her eyes flutter shut. Lexa kissed her forehead and falls asleep right after.

 

…

 

The sun shines through the window, illuminating the bare skin of Clarke. The blonde’s awake and looks kind of scared. Guilt swells in Lexa’s chest. _What if she regrets last night?_

 

It’s only then that Lexa sees the scars and stretch marks that are normally hidden from her. _Lexa gets it_ . She rolls the girl over and kissed the girl's arms and her chest, all the way down to her hips and then thighs. They’re not sexual kisses but more so reassuring _kisses._ They we’re meant to tell Clarke how _beautiful_ she thinks she is because _that’s exactly what she is. Beautiful._

 

Lexa comes back up and kisses her lips. “I love you.” She whispers. Clarke smiles, heart swelling and completely feeling how _much_ this girl loves her. _Lexa loves her._ She’s _always_ loved her.

 

“I love you too.” Clarke replies, kissing the girl again.

 

**What is your favourite thing about the other? Both personality wise and physically?**

 

“You know what I love about you?” Lexa looks down at Clarke. The blonde was safely tucked under her arm and a smile was plastered on her face. “I love how sweet you are to me and how you listen. You deal with my stubbornness and you care. You got me to talk to my mom.” The blonde looks down at her hands. “And your ears, they’re so tiny and cute.” She kisses the brunette’s cheek.

 

“Well I _love_ your stubbornness. You stick to your opinions and it makes you _you_ and that’s perfect.” Lexa lands a tender kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead. “And your eyes are the most captivating things I’ve ever seen in my life. When I look into them it feels like I’m drowning and being reborn at the same time.”

 

Clarke blushes and tries to laugh it off. “Okay, let's stop with the sap or I’m gonna start to cry.” She says and lightly shoves her girlfriend’s shoulder.

 

**What's their favourite color?**

“What’s your favorite color?” Clarke asks as she glances over at her girlfriend. “Hmm?” Lexa looks up from her phone. They went to grab coffee and were waiting for their orders at a table.

 

“Favorite color. It just occured to me that I don’t know something as basic as that.” Clarke explains.

 

“Clarke, you know so much more than that though.”Lexa counters.

 

“Just tell me, mines green.” Clarke offers and waits for a response. “Like blue, but a specific kind.” Lexa blushes as she realizes that the _specific kind_ might come off as a little _too much._ But she can’t help it. It’s been her favorite since she met the girl.

 

“What kind?” Clarke blushes because _she thinks she knows what kind._

 

The two are interrupted when Clarke’s friends, Octavia and Raven spot them. They walk over and sit at their table. “Hey.” Raven says, not realizing they had interrupted a moment. Octavia gets it.

 

“What’d we walk in on?” She asks and Clarke answers. “Lexa was telling me her favorite color.”

 

Raven looks to the girl. “What is it?” she sips on her iced coffee and waits for Lexa’s answer. “Blue.”

 

“A _specific_ blue though.” Clarke corrects. Raven laughs and the blonde directs her attention to her. “What?” She questions. Raven’s laughing dies down as she slips further down in her chair. “It’s probably something cheesy like _your eyes_ or something.” The girl says.

 

“Is it?” Clarke asks and Lexa nods. “Has been since the day I’ve met you.” She’s blushing. “Okay, now can we stop talking about this?” Lexa tries to laugh her embarrassment off. Clarke leans over and kisses the girl. “Sure.”

 

**What food does the other one hate?**

“Lexa, what the _fuck_ is this?” Clarke asks as she looks at the meat. “It’s something my ancestors ate and passed on. We don’t get it much. Try it.” Clarke eyes it suspiciously before taking a bite and a moan escapes her throat. “What is this?” “Jaguar.” Lexa says and the meat immediately falls from the blondes mouth. “I hate it.”

* * *

 

Lexa and Clarke sit next to each other at the dinner table, Clarke’s parents across from them and tries not to shrink under the older woman’s glare. “So Lexa.” That’s Clarke’s dad Jake. He’s actually taken a liking to Lexa and is always nice when they talk. _Abby on the other hand..._ “What college are you planning to go to?”

 

“I’m thinking somewhere in Michigan. Probably Eastern.” The girl replies. “Oh, that’s so far away from where Clarke will be going.” Abby sounds pleased. Lexa brushes it off.

 

“Yeah, but we’re going to make it work.” Lexa says, matter of factly. She looks down at the lasagna on her plate. She takes her fork and cuts out a piece and takes a bite.

 

There’s _something_ in it. The lasagna is in it but Lexa put something _bad_ in her mouth. To avoid being rude she swallows and tries to keep a straight face.

 

She gags and her tongue swells a bit. It’s painful. “Lex, are you okay?” Clarke asks, her hand’s now on the girl’s back. Lexa doesn’t answer. “Are you allergic to something? Anything?” Lexa nods. Jake comes around with a small  trash can and Lexa throws up the small bite of food and more.

 

She still feels sick. “What are you allergic to?” Jake asks. Clarke feels stupid for not knowing. They’ve been dating for over 6 months now. She should know.

 

“Mushrooms.” Lexa says and Abby feels bad. Jake made the lasagna but it was _her_ who told him to put them in last minute.

 

“Come on, let's go lay down.” Clarke says and with the help of Jake they manage to get the girl on the couch. Clarke turns on the TV and lets Lexa pick out something to watch.

 

Abby watches from the kitchen as Lexa lays with her head in her daughter’s lap. Clarke ran fingers through the girl’s hair and she tries to sooth her.

 

Abby hates this, that it’s Lexa her daughter is clearly head over heals with. _A girl._ But she has to suck it up. That’s what she and Jake agreed to anyway and she’s going to honor that. Even if it kills her.

 

**Did you know right away that she was a lesbian?**

 

Lexa walks away from the girls. Her shirt was wet but she couldn’t find it in her to care as much as she _normally would_ . She looks back and sees the two walking the opposite direction. She catches a glimpse of Clarke’s ass and looks at her exposed legs coming from her dress. _Don’t fall for a straight girl Lexa._ The brunette knows it’s too late.

* * *

 

Clarke can’t concentrate. Her mind is on the brunette. _Lexa._ The thought of the girl leaves a fluttering in her chest and a small smile on her lips. Something tells her that Lexa is gay. Maybe it’s the way she carries herself? The blonde has seen her around the school and her eye’s have always been drawn to her but she didn’t understand _why_ until their conversation _30 minutes_ ago.

 

**Who wears the pants in the relationship?**

 

“I’m not wearing a dress Clarke.” Lexa tells her as she sits on the blonde’s bed. “Why not Lex? Just for one night. You’ll look hot.” Clarke checks the girl out as she is. _Okay, maybe she looks the hottest like this but still_ …  “Because they’re uncomfortable and you’ll look hot enough for the both of us.” Lexa smirks. “Plus, we both know _I_ wear the pants in this relationship.” Clarke rolls her eyes. “Yeah right.”

 

Clarke pushes the girl on the bed, smashing their mouths together in a _hot_ kiss. Lexa’s fingers slip under Clarke’s shirt and trails up the girl’s back, smirking when she feels the girl’s back arch. She thinks she’s winning.

 

Clarke starts to grind into the girl. She takes Lexa’s hands from around her back and pins them above her head. She sits up and uses them as leverage and grindes harder against the growing bulge.

 

When Clarke thinks the girl is hard enough she leans down and kissed the girl before scooting down just enough to tug Lexa’s pants down.

 

She slaps Lexa’s hands away when the brunette goes to pull Clarke’s pants down. “No.” She scolds and pulls them down and off herself. Then her panties. She settles back on Lexa and pins her hands again. She rubs against the girl until she knows she can’t take it any longer.

 

“Condom.” she says and releases one of Lexa’s hands so she can reach into the bedside drawer and pull one out. She hands it to the girl with a smirk. “Ma’ lady.” Clarke snatches the object away in fake annoyance.

 

She opens it with her teeth and pulls Lexa’s cock out of the hole in her boxers. She unrolls the condom on the stiff hard on and then positions herself correctly. She make sure she has a firm grip on Lexa’s wrists again and sinks down.

 

Clarke squeezes as she adjusts to Lexa’s size. They’ve only done this a few times and she’s still nowhere near used to it. Clarke moves her hips slowly, knowing the pace is torturing Lexa.

 

Lexa’s wrist strain against Clarke’s hands. She knows she’s stronger than the girl and could easily overpower her but was trying to control herself. _She actually likes it when Clarke’s like this._

 

Clarke’s hips move faster as she feels her own climax approaching. “Hmm…” she leans down and kissed Lexa’s lips and then goes back to riding her at an even faster pace. Lexa loves the soft whimpers escaping Clarke.

 

“Ummph,” Clarke falls onto Lexa’s body as she comes. Lexa joins her at the tight feeling around her shaft. Clarke’s body shakes and curls and she has to focus to regulate her breathing.

 

Clarke rolls off of Lexa,  releasing her wrists and letting her slip out of her. “I’m a top.” Clarke whispers through deep breaths. “Yeah right.” Lexa teases.

 

**Do you consider yourself a "normal" couple?**

 

“Stop! Lexa! Don’t tickle me!” Clarke giggles as Lexa fights her over the remote. The brunette wins out but Clarke doesn’t mind because she turns to something Clarke wanted to watch _anyway._

 

Lexa holds her and Clarke’s smile is permanent because Lexa is _perfect_.

 

Clarke turns around and buries her face in Lexa’s chest. “You’re so warm.” She hums and Lexa looks down at her. They kiss and then Clarke’s face is nuzzled into the girl’s neck.

 

Clarke sits like that for a minute before she finds herself leaving little kisses on the girl's neck. Kisses that turn into lite, teasing bites and sucking. She’s leaving marks on purpose.

* * *

 

“I’m never playing with you again.” Lexa declares. “You cheat at board games _and_ you cheat at Mario Kart.” The brunette’s arms are crossed over her chest.

 

“Do _not!_ ” Clarke says but doesn’t have an actual defense. “Clarke, you put all of the Candy Land cards in order for you to win. I caught you.” The brunette says, still feeling angry. Before, she genuinely thought Clarke had the best luck on this Earth but then she walked in on her.

 

“Okay, I _might_ have done that but I’m honestly just better at Mario Kart than you.” She shrugs. Lexa shakes her head. “Still never playing with you again.”

 

Clarke nudges the girl. “Come on, we can be on teams this time.” she says and after a moment of silent begging Lexa gives in. “Fine.”

* * *

 

Clarke is woken by kissed to her forehead, temple, cheek, lips and then back up the other side. “Lex.” Her voice is groggy. Lexa’s kissed come down the other side and their lips come together.

 

Clarke’s hand comes up to the back of Lexa’s neck to keep her in place. _Not that Lexa was going anywhere._

 

They pull away after a few minutes and Clarke looks around the room. Her friends were asleep still and Clarke knows that if she doesn’t get back to her spot on the floor next to Octavia before the brunette wakes that she’ll have questions to answer.

 

She couldn’t help herself the night before. Lexa had claimed the couch and looked _so_ warm and _so much_ like home. When everyone was asleep she crawled up with the girl and without a thought Lexa wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

 

“Good morning.” Lexa whispers, not remembering the girl laying with her the night before but not complaining. “Good morning.” Clarke replies and kissed the girl one last time.

 

“Woah get a room.” Raven says as she rubs her eyes. She taps Octavia awake. “O, you owe me $20 bucks.” The girl wakes up confused and then looks over at the couple crowded on the couch. “Dammit Clarke.” The girl hufs. “I was hoping you’d _tell us_ before you two got together.” The girl reaches for her bag and pulls out her money, throwing it at Raven.

 

“Hell yeah.” The future engineer says and stuffs the cash in her pocket.

 

The couple remain frozen, shocked for a moment. “You guys _bet_ on us?” Clarke asks. “Of course. And I win.” Raven gloats. Clarke doesn’t know why she’s so shocked. _Octavia and Raven are just that- Octavia and Raven. Of course they did._

 

“I’m gonna…” Lexa sits up and stands from the couch. “Go to the bathroom.” She leaves her girlfriend with her friends.

 

“So.” Clarke is awkward. “Does this mean you guys approve?” Octavia is first. “Of course. Lexa’s great and we’ve _seen_ the way you guys act around eachother.”

 

“Yeah, you guys flirt all the time.” Raven says, agreeing. “We just needed to see you guys acting like an official couple to complete the bet.” She adds.

 

Clarke doesn’t say it but she’s glad her friends like Lexa because _she know’s she does_.

* * *

 

“Bellamy likes you.” Lexa says with crossed arms. _Awe, she’s jealous…._ Clarke sits next to her girfriend. “I don’t like Bellamy. He’s Octavia’s brother and he’s not _you._ ” The blonde wraps her arms around Lexa as she tries to comfort her. “ _You’re_ all that I want. _Not_ him. Ever. And it doesn’t matter if he likes me or not because I’m not interested.” _Because I love you._

 

“Okay, but if he tries to do anything with you I’ll beat the shit out of him.” Lexa warns. Clarke only laughs. “Sure Lex.”

 

**Do you do PDA? (public displays of affection)**

 

The group decides to go for dinner to celebrate Clarke’s 18th birthday. It would be their last chance for _all_ of them to hang out together before college started and a majority of the group went their separate ways.

 

The group was so big they had a section to themselves and Clarke took her spot close to the middle, meant as the center of attention. Lexa sat or her right and Octavia on her Left. Raven sat next to O and across from her was their _recently added_ friend Finn. Lincoln next followed by Bellamy, Monty, Jasper and across from him Maya.

They ordered drinks and talked for the first half hour. As everyone fell into their own conversations Clarke and Lexa found themselves in a never ending teasing battle filled with little touches. They poked each other in the sides, trying to get even with one another.

 

Lexa catches Clarke's finger on her last try and ends up lacing their fingers together. “Where is the fucking waiter?” Finn complains. “I don’t know, it’s been 30 minutes and he still hasn’t came back for our orders.” Bellamy adds.

 

Raven’s stomach growls. “I’m starving, why did we come here anyway?” She asks and looks down at Jasper who made the case to come to the restaurant.

“Never again.” Raven says, crossing her arms. The waiter comes back after Lincoln asks another worker to go find him.

 

Lexa takes their laced hand and brings it around Clarke’s head so she’s holding her with Clarke’s hand holding it tight against her. Their friends know of their relationship but have never really said anything about it.

 

They order, just like that. Clarke _wants_ to feel comfortable being in Lexa’s arms in public because _it feels amazing_ and she has to keep telling herself that _no one’s looking at them_. She’s just nervous about it.

 

Lexa can sense Clarke’s feelings and uses her other hand to rub soothing patterns on the girl’s leg. “You okay?” she whispers and Clarke nods. The blonde pecks Lexa’s lips, surprising them both. “Get a room.” Octavia jokes, nudging Clarke in the side.

 

The blonde feels herself blush but knows her friend is only joking. “Shut up.” She pushes back. “If you don’t want to see it _then don't_ watch.” She teases and kissed Lexa again. Smiling and feeling more confident with her girl.

 

**Are your parents supportive of the relationship?**

 

Doors to Lexa’s front door open and income a majority of her family. Both parents and little brother come in and slip off their shoes. It’s only when Lexa’s and Anya’s names are called out is she woken from her slumber on the couch. She freezes when she sees Clarke’s peaceful sleeping face on top of her. _Oh god._

 

“Lexa?” The brunette’s eyes flash from the blonde to her mother in .0001 seconds and she immediately sees the surprised look on her face.

 

_Oh._

_God._

 

She goes to speak but nothing comes out. “Mom.” Lexa is shushed. “Come talk to me when she’s gone home. Make sure she gets there safe.” The woman exits the room before Lexa could even _think_ of how to respond.

 

“Clarke.” she nudges the blonde and it hurts her heart to disturb such a peaceful sight. “Hmm?” The blonde hums. “Gotta get up.” Lexa mutters and the blonde sits up with her eyes still closed. Lexa follows. “It’s cold, you’re warm. I don’t wanna get up.” Clarke says and goes to lie back down. “No Clarke, my parents are back early. You have to go.” Lexa’s on the verge of tears and tries to bury the fact that she wants the blonde to stay. “Oh.” Clarke says and opens her eyes.

 

Her hand goes to her pocket and she pulls out her phone. “I can text someone.” Her fingers get to work on the keyboard. A few minutes pass and her phone vibrates. “Octavia said Bellamy’s on his way.” She says and then stands.

 

Clarke moves to grab her discarded jacket and then slips on her shoes. “They don’t live too far so he’ll be here soon.” Lexa doesn’t like Clarke relying on Bellamy for _anything_ but it is _her_ who’s kicking Clarke out right now so she doesn’t exactly have a choice.

 

“So.” The two stand at the door, Clarke fully dressed for the outside and Lexa with a short sleeved shirt and bare feet. She looks up at Clarke. _Deep_ blue eyes.

 

“What did your mom say?” Clarke’s hands nervously find the pockets of her jacket and Lexa wants to reach out and grab them _but_ she has _no idea_ when or if her family would decide to walk into the space and see them. “She seemed upset.” Lexa answers honestly. She was probably going to be grounded.

 

“Is she homophobic?” Clarke asks and Lexa shakes her head. “No, I’m just not allowed to date until I’m 18 like Anya.” Clarke’s relieved to hear this, unlike the odds with her _very_ homophobic mother, there’s a possibility they will be alright and stay together.

 

Lights shine through the glass part of the door and Clarke moves to walk out the door. “Bye.” she says. _Fuck it._ Lexa embraces the girl and gives her a final kiss before releasing her to the custody of Bellamy

 

Lexa turns back to the house and decides it’s now or never. “Mom?” Lexa calls out when she’s at her parents room.

 

“Alexandria Nicole Woods” She's scolded before she even makes it into the room. “I know mom.” she says, hoping to avoid the lecture but knowing that would never happen.

 

“You _know_ you’re not allowed to date. I didn’t let your sister date and you’re no exception.” Lexa sighs. “But she doesn’t even care, she helped me set the whole date up.” The woman looks at her daughter.

 

“Did she now?” Lexa doesn’t know if she just got Anya in trouble or not just now but she nods. _I hope not._ “Well,” the woman raises her hands in defeat. “Sure, if she has no hard feelings about it.” She decides she’s raised her children well enough to lift the rule, or at least lower it.

 

“What, really?” Lexa is surprised. Her mother nods. “Now tell me about this _blonde_ girl. What’s her name?”

* * *

 

“ _Mom.”_ The blonde warns as she stands off against the older Griffin. “I _don’t_ like her Clarke.” “Well I _do!”_ They’ve been arguing for the past 2 hours.

 

“I don’t _care_ how you feel about her! She’s not good for you! She’s not going to help you get into medical school and she certainly isn’t going to earn you _good_ attention when people realize that the two of you are dating.” Abby yells out.

 

Clarke is _pissed_ and _hurt_ and is on the verge of tears. Her father comes home from work. “What’s going on?” they both ignore him.

 

“Mom, I _love_ her! She’s brought me more joy in the little time we’ve been together than in my whole life.” Clarke’s crying. “I love her.” Clarke sinks to her knees because she can’t handle the pressure of standing.

 

Jake rushes over to his daughter. “Shh, it’s alright.” He looks up to Abby, disappointed. “Invite her over for dinner this weekend.” He tells his daughter and ignores his wife's facial expressions. “Your mother will be civil and we can _get to know her.”_ He looks up at his wife, daring her to challenge him. He doesn’t ask for much and _this_ is something that seriously affects his daughter and he will _not_ watch her get hurt if he can help it.

 

Clarke nods, wiping the tears from her eyes and pulls out her phone to text Lexa.

 

**What's one thing the other does that you hate?**

 

 _“No_ Clarke, we can’t get all that.” Lexa takes the many varieties of junk food the out of their cart and sets them back on the shelf as she passes them. “We _can’t_ put these kinds of foods in the house or that’s all you’ll eat and I _really_ don’t want Aden hooked on this mess too.”

 

Clarke rolls her eyes because _Lexa’s slipped into her controlling mode again and Clarke hates it._ She _hates_ it when people try to control her. “I’d eat regular foods too and I doubt that he’d get hooked on it. I think you’re being a bit extra.” Clarke holds her sons tiny hand as he sits in the cart’s seat.

 

“ _Me? I’m being extra? Clarke you’re_ the one who _literally called me three times last week_ saying we didn’t have any food when we had a fridge full.” she argues back. Aden covers his ears with both of his hands.

 

Clarke crosses her arms and follows behind Lexa. “Well I’m _sorry,_ I was on call that night and I didn’t have time to cook anything.”

 

“Clarke you _don’t_ cook!” Aden cries. The blonde looks around and notices that they’re gaining attention. Her cheeks turn red. _Fuck this._ She reaches for the cart and stops it, taking Aden out and walking away with him.

 

“Clarke, where are you going?” Lexa huffs out as she shifts from one hip to the other.

 

“We’re going to go get some _food.”_ She says and walks away.

 

Lexa quickly follows after them. “Clarke, stop.” The blonde doesn’t listen. _She never does. “_ Clarke why don’t you ever just _listen.”_ Suddenly Clarke stops and turns around. Lexa nearly hits her and Aden. “Oh, now you’re trying to hit me with the cart?” She’s angry and Lexa knows she needs to diffuse the situation.

 

“Clarke.” She sighs and abandons the cart to get closer to the girl and her son. “I’m sorry. Okay.” Clarke looks hurt and Lexa just wants to hold her.

 

“Okay, how about we get a little bit of junk food and I’ll cook us dinner tonight? Maybe you can help if you want?” Lexa has her hands on either side of Clarke’s shoulders.

 

Clarke lets Lexa hold both her and Aden. The boy giggles as his mom's snuggle him between the both of them.

 

“Fine.” Clarke says and they both feel like they’ve won _because really they both have._

 

**What is the next thing you are doing together that you are excited for?**

“Clarke!” Lexa calls out as she walks into the house. She slips off her shoes at the front door and then puts the newly bought groceries in the kitchen. She startes to put them up when Clarke comes into the room.

 

“Shh!” The blonde had a finger up to her mouth as she whispered. “I _just_ got Jake and Aden down for a nap.” She helps her wife with the groceries.

 

“We’ll.” Lexa moves up to Clarke, holding her in her arms and getting the blonde’s attention. “I may have won some tickets to Hawaii and I may have convinced Octavia and Lincoln to keep the boys while we’re there.”

 

Clarke's eyes are wide in shock and then she’s smiling. “I’m trying not to scream.” She laughs and hugs the brunette. It’s been _so long_ since they’ve had alone time and although they love their sons they miss being together.

  
“This is great Lexa.” She kisses the brunette. “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think and if you need anything clarified in the story. I've had this idea for a while but I've only recently started working on it and this is the result of 2 solid days of work and no beta. All feedback welcome. TELL ME IF I MESSED SOMETHING UP
> 
> Find me on Tumbler at:
> 
> isofficiallyoffended  
> clexa-sin  
> goodearthcleaveage


End file.
